Operation: R.E.T.U.R.N. (Returning Entirely To Universe Right Now) transcript
Prologue: The episode title opening Now Loading: '' ''Kids Next Door Mission Operation: '' ''R.E.T.U.R.N. Returning Entirely To '' ''Universe Right '' ''Now' Writing Operative: Tom Warburton Co-Writing Operative: Mo Willems Scene 1: The Sector V treehouse Numbuh 2 (from inside the treehouse): "Man, it's been a super long day." Cut to inside the treehouse...... Numbuh 3: "You know, ever since Numbuh 1 left to help the Galactic Kids Next Door Operatives out, everything's been super silent around here." Numbuh 4: "Yeah right, especially when he's usually around to say and I quote: Kids Next Door, let's move out!, you just can't make that up." Numbuh 5: "Look on the good side, you guys, I know we miss Numbuh 1 more than anything, but we're still a team." Cut to Numbuh 1 on the Kids Next Door Moonbase.......... Numbuh 1: "Good work on the battle missions, Galactic Kids Next Door Operatives, it's been such an honor to meet and help all of you out here, therefore, I must go back to my Sector V team mates, good luck and goodbye." Galactic Kids Next Door Operatives: "Goodbye, Numbuh 1, goodbye." Numbuh 1 makes his leaves on his way back to the Sector V treehouse. Cut back to the Sector V treehouse........ Numbuh 2 notices Numbuh 1 flying around in the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R (Really Old Auto Dislodges Surfboards To Aerially Rock). Numbuh 2: "Hey look, you guys, Numbuh 1's back from his mission quest with the Galactic Kids Next Door Operatives!" Numbuh 3: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe he's come back to us already!" Numbuh 1 lands the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. right near the treehouse. Numbuh 5: "Hey, Numbuh 1, welcome back to our treehouse," Numbuh 4: "How'd the battle mission go with the Galactic Kids Next Door Operatives?" Numbuh 1: "It went super good, we just got rid of those nasty critters." Siren Wailing The 5 Kids Next Door operatives go right over to the video monitor. Numbuh 1 turns it on and Numbuh 86 appears right on the video screen. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 reporting from the Kids Next Door Moon Base, I'm sensing trouble from a mysterious evil enemy around the entire universe." Numbuh 5: "I wonder who it could simply be." Numbuh 3: "So do I, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 86: "You must go out there and track down that mysterious evil enemy right away, and don't mess everything up, you got it?" Numbuh 4: "Uh, sure, Numbuh 86, we got it." Numbuh 86: "Good, Numbuh 86, out." The video screen goes blank..... Numbuh 1: "Alright, team, you heard what Numbuh 86 just said to us, Kids Next Door, let's move out!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives go right on their battle missions. The Gallagher Streets Numbuh 2: "So who's the mysterious evil enemy this time? Count Spankulot?" Numbuh 4: "The Common Cold?" Numbuh 3: "Knightbrace?" Numbuh 5: "Stickybeard? Gramma Stuffum? the Crazy Old Cat Lady? Chester? Mr. Boss? Father? Big Brother? the Toilenator? Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb?" Numbuh 1: "Whoever it is, we don't know 'til we find out who it's gonna be." DCFDTL (off screen): "Are you surprised to be looking for us, Kids Next Door Operatives?" Numbuh 2: "The Delightful Children?" Numbuh 5: "How'd you guys survive anyhow?" Numbuh 4: "No way, we took you guys down, way down!" Numbuh 1: "Delightful Children, we don't know what happened to you guys, but you guys shouldnt've come back sooner or later, we're still prepared to take you and your army down." DCFDTL: "That's very touching, Nigel, but we didn't come back for you, Hoagie, Abby or anybody." Numbuh 4: "Oh yeah? we'll see about that!" DCFDTL: "Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, all of you come out here and fight at once!" Toilenator (off screen): "Okay, we're coming out here!" The 12 super villains come right out for attack mode. Numbuh 1: "It's them again, Kids Next Door, battle stations!" They begin fighting against 1 another. Common Cold: "You better think fast or I'm gonna get you super ill." Numbuh 2: "Not so fast, Common Cold!" Numbuh 2 fights the Common Cold off with his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. (Blasts Aloft Juicy Overfilled Orange Kartons Amazingly) and it knocks the Common Cold out. Gramma Stuffum: "Vait 'til you get a taste uff my home cooked surprise." Numbuh 5: "Oh yeah?!? well just wait 'til you get a taste of this!" Numbuh 5 fights Gramma Stuffum and her evil food army off with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop) and it knocks them out. Count Spankulot: "You naughty boy, now you must taste my spanking powers." Numbuh 4: "How 'bout you get a spank from this?!?" Numbuh 4 fights Count Spankulot off with his S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) and it knocks Count Spankulot out. Knightbrace: "Time for me to floss the entire city town." Numbuh 3: "No you don't, Knightbrace!" Numbuh 3 fights Knightbrace off with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals) and it knocks Knightbrace out. Chester: "There he is!" Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb: "Let's get him!" Crazy Old Cat Lady: "Come back here!" Toilenator: "We know you're out here!" Numbuh 1: "Not so fast!" Numbuh 1 fights Chester, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, the Toilenator and Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas) and it knocks them out. DCFDTL: "Nice try, but get a load of this 1." The Delightful Children use the powers from their evil machine that transforms Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 into chickens. Chicken Numbuh 3: "Uh oh, it looks like we got transformed into chickens by the Delightful Children." Chicken Numbuh 4: "Holy crud, why am I covered in chicken feathers?!?" Chicken Numbuh 5: "Man, this ain't my style!" DCFDTL: "So long, Kids Next Door Operatives, you're gonna stay that way for a very long time." The Delightful Children leave to go right back to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Numbuh 1: "Come on, Numbuh 2, let's get Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 back to the treehouse." Numbuhs 1 and 2 grab Chicken Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 and go right back to the treehouse. Scene 2: The Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane The Delightful Children are now with Father in the living room. Father: "Delightful Children, I can understand that your battle mission against those pathetic Kids Next Door Operatives was quite a success, good, splendid, that's all I wanna hear about." DCFDTL: "That's exactly right, Father, and we got a super surprise visitor who wants to see you." Sticky Beard enters the Delightful Mansion living room. Sticky Beard: "What can I do for ye here?" Father: "Well, Sticky Beard, it's time you take fights against those pathetic Kids Next Door operatives for good." Sticky Beard: "Splendid, I'll just bestow them thee taste of me true candy powers, let's head on out, me fellow candy pirates." Sticky Beard and his gang of candy pirates head on out on their way to the Kids Next Door operatives' treehouse. Inside the Treehouse Numbuh 2: "Now let's see, how exactly are we gonna transform these chickens back into Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5?" Numbuh 1: "Good question, Numbuh 2, we'll just keep them here inside with all of us 'til we figure out what to do with them." Numbuh 2: "Good point, Numbuh 1." Siren Wailing Numbuh 1: "Sounds like we got another mission ahead of us." Numbuhs 1 and 2 walk right over to the video monitor and Numbuh 86 appears right on it. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 reporting a super important mission for all Kids Next Door Operatives, Sticky Beard and his gang of candy pirates are leaving candy messes all over Gallaghar and you must get out there at once, Numbuh 86 out." Numbuh 1: "Okay, Numbuh 2, you heard what Numbuh 86 just said, Sticky Beard's leaving candy messes all over Gallaghar, Kids Next Door, let's move out!" Numbuhs 1 and 2 head on out on their mission quest. Numbuh 2: "Okay, Numbuh 325,326, get prepared for your best shot to transform Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 back into their original selves again." Category:Transcripts Category:Codename: Kids Next Door season 7 episode scripts